The Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness - Utlaga's Entries
by Utlaga
Summary: These are my entries for The Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness, from the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge-forum. I hope you enjoy reading.
1. Sarcasm and Flobberworms

**Challenge: **Pass notes to your classmates. Tell a story entirely through letters/notes/articles/textbooks etc - no normal narrative allowed! Stipulation: include a Slytherin character at some point, either as a mere mention or one of the main characters. Even Professor Scrunchy will catch you passing notes if you aren't sneaky enough! Your maximum word count is 1,200 words. 5 bonus points are available to any student who: segments their story with date and time headings at least three times.

**Word Count: **1211 words

**Magical Status: **Witch

**House: **Gryffindor

**Wand: **TBA

**I'd like to recieve a PM with my score in seperate categories, so I know how I did.**

* * *

**First Period, Wednesday, September 11****th****, 1993**

I'm bored.

_You always are._

That's because you're boring, Greengrass.

_It's not my fault you're too stupid to entertain yourself, Malfoy._

So you're having fun here, then?

_Of course, this is my favourite subject._

…

_I'm kidding, don't be ridiculous. CoMC is more interesting than this._

Oh, right, I forgot my arm hurt.

_Idiot. Nice job on the Hippogriff, though._

Thank you, thank you. Speaking of CoMC, Blaise has decided to begin a competition – three Galleons to enter, the one whose Flobberworm dies the most interesting death wins the money.

_This is exactly why we hang out with him. He has the best ideas._

He's less stupid than the other ones, isn't he?

_Definitely. Anyhow, I'm in._

I'll pass it on.

_D'you know anything about what the rest is doing, then?_

We're not supposed to share plans.

_Are you a Slytherin or what? Surely you've done some digging already._

Of course I did. I'm just not telling.

_I still have that picture I took on Christmas, you know. I'm sure your mother would love to see it._

You wouldn't.

_Is that a challenge?_

…no. I think Goyle is going to feed his to the squid.

_There's a good boy. Funny, but hardly creative… Pansy will probably just step on it or something, the girl has the brain capacity of a rock._

True. I bet Millie will kill hers very slowly – do you remember what she did to Longbottom's toad?

_Ugh, don't remind me, that was revolting. He never found out, though, did he?_

No, she got scared after and replaced the thing. It was pretty original, though. She might win.

_I doubt it, I'm planning something already. Besides, her plans won't work if she doesn't have the guts to carry them out_.

Okay, you have a point.

_I always have a point. I'm brilliant._

Or perhaps you're just pointy.

_No, I'm going to go with brilliant, but thank you for your suggestion, you git._

How modest.

_Slytherin, not Hufflepuff. Most others have noticed after more than two years, but then again, I know you're not the brightest._

Brighter than you.

_In your dreams… you didn't even realize the lesson is almost over._

Finally! I'm starving.

* * *

**First Period, Wednesday, September 18****th****, 1993**

_Reducto? Seriously? That was the best you could come up with?_

It seemed like a good idea when I thought of it…

_That'd be because you are less intelligent than an empty soup can._

Your insults are always so creative.

_Don't try to change the subject with your flattery, even though you are completely right, of course. How could you not realize what would happen?_

I was desperate, okay? Two more minutes of that class and I would have blown up my **own** head.

_Well, if it's any comfort to you, I thought you looked rather charming with those guts all over your face._

Oh, shut up, you. I already showered for over an hour and I still feel disgusting.

_You __**smell**__ disgusting._

Are you done yet?

_I suppose, though I do suggest you remove that spleen out of your ear._

That was NOT funny! Fuck you, Daphne!

_I beg to differ, you jumped halfway to the ceiling. It was hilarious. I'm dying with laughter here… Merlin's pants, I just had the worst image ever._

What?

_Imagine if Granger died in here and started to haunt us, too. She'd pair up with Binns and bore us all to death and then we'd be stuck here as well, doomed to listen to their lectures until the end of times!_

…I might get nightmares now.

_Maybe we'll wake up screaming at the same time, then we could grab some hot chocolate before hiding under our sheets again._

Sounds good. Hey, wait, it'd be even worse than that! Scarhead and the Weasel are here, too!

_AAAH, THE HORROR! And Pansy, by the way. She would keep trying to suck your face forever._

Okay, now I'll never sleep again. Oh, hey, Potty sent me a message. Awh, how cute, he's standing up for his half-breed.

_What does it say?_

The usual. I'm mean, I shouldn't bother nice people like Hagrid, a few semi-bad words, haven't I caused enough trouble by faking the Hippogriff-attack, etcetera, etcetera.

_Standing up for his friends even when they are idiots… how Gryffindor. How is your arm anyway?_

I'm bleeding out, of course. The pain is killing me.

_You poor thing._

Certainly, but your compassion makes me feel a lot better. Should I ask Saint Potter which death he thinks is the most spectacular so far? He's onto us anyway.

_Onto you, you mean. No need to ruin the game for the rest of us. My murder is going to be spectacular, by the way. Unlike yours._

Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. The giant nearly cried.

_Yeah, okay, that was pretty funny. It was still horribly unoriginal, though,_

I'm the best so far!

_You've successfully surpassed Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle – your family will be so proud._

Oh, shut it, you.

_Normally I wouldn't, but hey, we've only got five minutes left!_

Thank Merlin. If Binns hadn't been dead already I would have killed him myself a long time ago.

_I'd help you. Hey, we could share a cell in Azkaban! Maybe your aunt could join us, too, and we could have a party._

You're forgetting about the Dementors, Daph.

_They can come if they bring food._

Remind me to not come to your birthday party.

_Don't worry, you're not invited._

* * *

**First Period, Wednesday, September 25****th****, 1993**

You've outdone yourself, Greengrass.

_Yes, yes I did. I'm amazing._

As much as I hate to admit it, you definitely earned those Galleons.

_I sure did. Hehe, look at Potter's Glare of Fury!_

Funny, usually that's reserved for me.

_Jealous?_

At you? Fat chance.

_I happen to be amazing, as I already said._

Only at killing Flobberworms.

_It was quite brilliant, wasn't it?_

Yeah – did you see the face of that horrid excuse of a teacher?

_Hilarious! I wish someone had taken a picture…_

Oh, don't worry, I'll be adding it to my Pensieve when I go home for Christmas. You can come see it when you and the others visit.

_Sounds like fun. Hey, do you think Snape will cancel my detention if I tell him I need to train for the Quidditch match? I __**am**__ the best Chaser, after all._

I doubt he'd be able to get away with that. There's no way anyone will ever believe your innocence.

_Was it the hysterical laughter that gave me away?_

That and the fact that you are the only one insane enough to do something like that.

_Insane? I call it creative._

No, I'm pretty sure the word is insane.

_You are insane. And stupid. And addicted to hair products. And arrogant. Should I continue? I could do this all day, you know._

Please do change the subject.

_Fine. I think my sister has a crush on you._

What? Why How do What did she Are you sure?

_Pretty. She keeps staring at you, so I asked. Blushed scarlet, stammered something and made a run for it. Much like you're doing now._

Hey, look, it's time. How convenient. I'm not sitting next to you at lunch.


	2. Tears and Burnt Spaghetti

**Task:** It's time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. In this lesson, Professor Ami explains three strategies which you'll be coming back to throughout your education in this subject:

**Strategy 1:** Defend. Use protection and barrier magicks to drive back Dark forces and to keep yourself and others from harm. Write a story about a character defending another character from something, e.g. a Dark creature, bullies, untrue (or, perhaps, true) rumours... anything that that character might need defending from counts. Optional quote prompt: "The wisest mind has something yet to learn." (- George Santayana)

**Word Count: **1094 words

**Magical Status: **Witch

**House: **Gryffindor

**Wand: **TBA

**I'd like to recieve a PM with my score in seperate categories, so I know how I did.**

* * *

Only Rodolphus truly understands his wife, and only he can comfort her.

Genre: Love, Hurt/Comfort

Contains self-harm and mental issues.

* * *

The room was unnecessarily big, considering that the furniture consisted of nothing but a wooden rocking chair. There was a window, hidden by closed curtains of white silk and faced by a simple mirror, but that was all. The emptiness of the room made it seem rather unnerving, despite the soft, inviting green of the walls and the permanent warming charm on the white marble floor.

It didn't matter. There was only one person who ever used the room, and to her, it was a haven.

She sat quietly in the rocking chair, swaying back and forth in a soothing rhythm that made her untameable black curls bounce up and down over her slender frame. Her pale lips moved rapidly, but no sound came out – the woman did not seem to notice this. There was a certain something in her stormy-grey eyes, something unidentifiable that made her seem frail and vulnerable.

This used to be the Green Bedroom, named after the light colour of the walls, but it was now the Quiet Room. Rodolphus had cast powerful Silencing Charms everywhere to make sure that it was completely sound-proof. This was where Bellatrix came to Clear Her Mind.

She had been called insane many times before. Crazy. The Dark Lord's psychotic shadow. They never truly believed it, though – Rodolphus was the only one who truly understood his wife. No one else knew her like he did, no one else was able to comfort her when she was Upset, no one else loved her like her did. No one.

She was his world, and he would take care of her. No matter what.

He assumed his Bella was unaware of the fact that he could see what happened in the Quiet Room. He had told her he had a pocket-sized mirror that was connected to the one on the wall, once, but she did not seem to remember the conversation, which he was secretly grateful for. At the time, he'd had moral objections to spying on his wife, but she needed a sanctuary, a peaceful place. Perhaps it was better if she did not know he could see her, even if it was only to watch over her.

Carefully placing the mirror on the counter, Rodolphus decided it was time to make dinner. There used to be a House-Elf, but he'd gotten rid of it when Bella became scared of it. He didn't mind cooking anyway, and he was more than happy to do the rest of the housework as well if it made his wife happy.

Gathering the ingredients for spaghetti – Bella's favourite – the Death Eater began preparing their meal with the steady hand of someone familiar with brewing potions, casting glances at the image of his beloved wife every now and then. After a while, however, the sauce needed continuous attention and he forgot to check on the woman in the rocking chair. The food couldn't have stolen more than five minutes from his time, and yet when he looked at the mirror again, he froze in shock.

Fractured. The image was broken, shattered, and yet the object Rodolphus now snatched from the counter was still smooth as ever. His eyes wide with terror, the young man raced through the hallway, not even noticing the sound of the mirror as it fell to the floor, forgotten.

The scene he saw as soon as he yanked the door open was one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Bella, his beautiful Bella, sat on the floor, surrounded by shards of glass. One particularly sharp-looking piece was clutched in her long fingers, the edge covered in blood. A thin line had been carved in her skin, marring her wrist as if someone had drawn a line with burgundy paint.

'NO!' roared Rodolphus as he rushed forward and grabbed his wife, ignoring the shriek she gave when the sudden noise startled her. He quickly Apparated to their bedroom, away from the dangerous glass on the floor, and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved so much.

'Let me go!' she screeched, trying violently to escape. 'No! Let go! The voices- I need to make them stop- please!' Apparently lost for words, she merely screamed wordlessly for a while. When she gained control of her vocabulary once again, the words she yelled were the ones that hurt him most: 'I hate you!'

He held her anyway.

After what had either been a couple years or a mere minute - Rodolphus wasn't sure - she stopped fighting, clutching to him instead, burying her pretty face in his shirt and crying loudly.

'It's okay, love,' he said in an assuring tone. 'Sssh. You're safe now. I'm here, I've got you. Don't cry, there's no need to cry, my love. I'll keep you safe, I promise. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. It's okay, I'm here now. I'll always be here. I love you, Bella. Sssh, it's okay.'

When the sobs stopped, the two were standing almost motionless, Rodolphus' arms still wound around Bella's waist. She was cuddled up against him, her body pressed against his chest and her face nuzzling his neck. At one point, Rodolphus' words had been replaced by a soothing melody, and the male Death Eater was still humming softly, brushing his fingers through her dark curls.

'I'm sorry,' Bella finally spoke. Her voice sounded guilty, like a young child who knew it had crossed a line this time, and the fact that she was still not showing her face made her husband believe she felt exactly like that.

'Don't be,' he murmured, curling his lips into a gentle smile before pressing them to her forehead. 'It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong.'

She looked up now, her grey eyes filled with fear and vulnerability. Her bottom lip trembled. 'Aren't you mad at me?'

'Of course not,' Rodolphus replied reassuringly. 'I could never be mad at you.' He paused to kiss her forehead again, making the corners of her mouth raise a little as she cuddled even closer to him. 'I was just worried,' he continued, 'afraid you'd been hurt.'

'Sorry for yelling,' she said softly. 'And saying mean things. I didn't mean them. I don't hate you, you know. I love you.'

Although Rodolphus knew his wife hasn't meant the things she'd screamed at him, hearing her say it came as a giant relief and he couldn't stop a wide grin from spreading over his face.

'I know. I love you too,' he said, and he smelled burnt spaghetti.


End file.
